ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sanraku
| starts missions = | starts quests = | involved in missions = | involved in quests = | notes = | historicalbackground = }} Gives players the items needed to fight a series of forced pop NMs called Zeni Notorious Monsters. Pop items can be purchased with Zeni, or credits which are earned by bringing Sanraku Soul Plates. The number of ZNMs which can be fought is small at first, but more ZNM options may be unlocked by bringing Sanraku certain ZNM drops. Earning Zeni Some of this information may be out of date, Either all mob have had their Zeni awarded increased or Abyssea mobs makes photographing anything else pointless (1,485 for each of 12 plates from a Glade Wivre on 1% HP, and 1,155 for each plate from a Sensenmann on 2% HP ). Trade Sanraku Soul Plates to receive Zeni. *Can only trade a maximum of 10 Soul Plates to him per Vana'diel day. **If you complete chapter 1 of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel and obtain the Rhapsody in Azure, Sanraku will accept an unlimited number of Soul Plates. * You can spam taking pictures off of a single Enemy, although using Sleep is recommended. *You will be awarded larger amounts of Zeni by submitting Soul Plates of the monsters Sanraku is currently interested in the most (the Zeni reward is tripled if he is interested in that kind of monster, doubled if he is interested in the particular family). *Ryo, Sanraku's assistant, will tell you which monsters are his current preference. **Sanraku has two subjects of interest that change often: ***Sanraku's Subject of Interest are Regular monster families and types found naturally around the world. ***Sanraku's Recommended Fauna are NMs that appear in either Salvage, Assault, ISNMs or Nyzul Isle, or are HNMs and only Soul Plates from such NMs will earn extra Zeni. ****Those monsters tend to give 55-88 zeni each. ****Sanraku has a quota for each target, it is unknown however wether this quota is the number of plates received or the amount of zeni paid. Once this quota has been reached, the subject of interest will change. ****See Naul for additional information on a mob that is always worth about 100 zeni. (as of recent update Naul gives ~1590 zeni/soulplate.) *The formula which determines the Zeni received is not known, but there are many theories. **Having claim on the mob you take pictures of increases Zeni reward significantly. **If another party has claim on the mob, you will only receive 1-5 Zeni for the pictures you take even in the best possible situation. **Lowering the mob's HP before taking pictures increases Zeni reward. **The higher the mob's level increases the cap amount of Zeni rewarded. **Facing the mob and the mob facing you increases Zeni reward. **The rarity of spawns of a particular mob greatly increases Zeni reward. *The text Sanraku gives depends on the Zeni reward he will give you. **1-32 : Hmmm... Surely you can do better than this, my friend. But I will accept it nevertheless. **33-65 : A fine piece of photography ! You have my thanks ! **66-??? : Magnificent ! Truly a triumph in photography ! **Plates worth as much as 130 zeni have been recorded. **As previously edited; I have had 156 from a Hydra pic. Buying ZNM Items Sanraku charges Zeni for information on "Rare Fauna." *If you select this option, you may choose from a list of Zeni Notorious Monsters (ZNMs) *If you agree to pay the necessary amount of Zeni, Sanraku will tell you where to pop the ZNM, and give you the appropriate "pop item." *At first, you will only be able to choose from "Tier I" ZNMs. *By defeating these ZNMs and bringing their "Trophies" back to Sanraku, you will receive a key item and unlock additional ZNMs. *When you purchase a pop item from tier 2 or above the required seals are removed from your inventory as well as the zeni. *The amount of Zeni needed for a pop item appears to rise by 100 for Tier I for each item Sanraku hands out. *The amount of Zeni required for pop items decreases every two hours from when the last pop item was purchased. The amount decreased is 100 Zeni for Tier I, 200 for Tier II, and 300 for Tier III. *Maintenance resets demand to the minimum level, requiring 1000 Zeni for Tier I. *The maximum price for Tier I is 2500 Zeni Accessing Islets Sanraku charges 500 Zeni for information on how to get to the Islets. Rhapsodies of Vana'diel key item Rhapsody in Azure reduces the Islet costs to 50 Zeni. You must speak with Ryo and ask about islets before this option is available. These islets appear to work like the God's islands in sky. There is a ??? in the center that is used to spawn one of the ZNMs, and once the ZNM is spawned no one else can enter the Islet.